


Four Months Expired (but still good)

by bendingsignpost



Series: Tumblr Fic [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gift Giving, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost
Summary: Sam walks into the kitchen and stops in his tracks.“Cas,” he says gently, “you know the whole premise of a bunker doesn’t work if you bring the explosions inside it, right?"





	Four Months Expired (but still good)

**Author's Note:**

> fitzsimmonsofshield on tumblr  asked:  
> Destiel Ficlet Prompt: teaching Cas how to make cake mix outta a box because cake box mix never goes wrong

Sam walks into the kitchen and stops in his tracks. 

“Cas,” he says gently, “you know the whole premise of a bunker doesn’t work if you bring the explosions inside it, right?"

Cas doesn’t look up, glowering at the oven as if it has personally betrayed him. Like how the bag of flour clearly did, or the spilled milk on the counter. The mixing bowl was probably against him from the start. “I did what the recipe said,” Cas says, still interrogating kitchen appliances with his eyeballs. “Which was difficult, seeing as the recipe was hidden within a long personal anecdote of little relevance.”

“And you just… wanted to bake?” Sam comes forward to look at the square remains of something bread-like in the pan. One corner is blackened. The other side looks liquid. “Well, the oven’s broken. You have to keep rotating stuff. Dean swears he’s gonna fix it, but he never gets around to it.”

Cas grunts. 

Dean’s probably still down in the garage, but his repair mode is easily transferable. “I could go ask him-”

“No,” Cas interrupts. “I’m doing this without Dean’s help.”

“Okay. I’ll just leave you to-”

“No,” Cas repeats. Then, slightly softer, actually looking at Sam: “I could use your help.”

“Okay,” Sam says with a surprised grin. “What are we making?”

“Theoretically, cake.”

“Okay, first off, I’m  _almost_ sure there’s a box of cake mix in here somewhere. Might be expired by now, hold on…” Cas cleans up some of the damage while Sam searches, and he’s more or less done by the time Sam’s found the box and started googling on his phone. “It passed its best by date four months ago, but get this, it should still be okay for four to five months after that date.” And if it dies in the line of fire, it’s not like they’re wasting it. 

With the instructions clear on the back of the box, Cas doesn’t need much more instruction than how to keep rotating the cake in the oven. They poke it with toothpicks. They wait. They poke it again. They take it out in slightly more pieces than they meant to and let those cool. It’s only when they’ve figured out the frosting and are applying it as cake glue with moderate success that Sam thinks to ask the obvious question, having been more caught up in the minor details. 

“Why are we baking a cake?”

“Tomorrow is September eighteenth,” Cas says, as if that’s supposed to have some significance. 

Sam just looks at him.

Cas looks back. He really shouldn’t, not while still frosting the cake back together. 

“And?” Sam asks. 

“It’s the day I brought Dean back to life,” Cas says simply, as if that’s a casual fact to him. “That’s essentially a birthday, isn’t it?”

Sam looks at Cas. Sam looks at the cake. Sam looks at Cas.

“This is for Dean?“

Cas nods. His mouth makes a tight, uncertain line. 

“Cas,” Sam says, “why did you make a  _cake?”_

“Because it’s traditional to-” The light turns on behind his eyes, as visible as the blue-blaze of his grace. “Oh.”

Cas looks at the cake. Cas looks at Sam. Cas looks at the cake. 

“It’s not a pie,” Cas says. 

“No,” says Sam. 

They stare at the cake a while longer. 

“We need-”

“Let’s buy one.”

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> To see what else I'm working on, you can follow me on [tumblr here](http://bendingsignpost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
